Miles Away
by HisPirate
Summary: The war had been raging on and when the order's women are being targeted they are withdrawn from the front lines. Hermione has other plans when she finds out that Draco will be going under cover. Dramione. EWE?


**Miles Away**

**One-Shot**

**Summary: **The war had been raging on and when the order's women are being targeted they are withdrawn from the front lines. Hermione has other plans when she finds out that Draco will be going under cover. Dramione

The war with Voldemort was over, but with the reign of terror that he had brought to the world; pureblood supremacy spread like wildfire through the magical world. The poisoned minds were quick to scatter through the entire wizarding world, creating a new reign of death eaters. They were more efficient then the last time and deadlier. However the order was striking back and men and women took to the battle field to protect what was theirs.

Things had progressively become more violent and the death eaters started to target only women, cutting off the order's women would put a damaging effect on who would see battle. Without women, we would die out as a race.

Women were kept away from the battlefield and had to be withdrawn from the war almost all together. We were too 'valuable now' and that made us even more worthless when it came to trying to fight against the death eaters. All we were allowed to do was strategize and that was only for those of us who knew what was going on.

It was like when women were not allowed to see battle before, they had to take over the 'mens' jobs that were offered in factories and played a supporting role. It disgusted me to no end when men would come home for a visit and shag and then leave to go back as if we were doing nothing here.

I was never happy about this development, I should have been at the front lines but instead I was back at the burrow strategizing what we were doing. I was just as good as any of them if not better and they still thought it was a better idea that I stay here. Many were even at Hogwarts trying to rebuild the school after the battle there but it was a long and tedious process.

It was only women with us and Fred; he was gravely injured in one of the battles and had lost a leg. It would be impossible at the moment for him to fight until he recovered with full strength.

Mrs. Weasley would knit and cook, that was the only thing that would keep her feelings at bay here. She never talked to us more than a few times a day, unless to say encouraging words or kiss her daughter's head and reassure her that Harry would be coming home to her and the baby.

Their unborn baby James was the highlight of Ginny's life at the moment when she wasn't helping me strategizes ways to hit their front lines and sabotage them.

She was an angry hormonal woman who wanted her husband back; if she had been on the front lines earlier I believe that Voldemort would be cowering at her feet the way she talked now days. She was an adventurous woman and I must say she would have been quite like a Joan of Arch. Riding into battle that is if we used horses anymore, and slaughtering anyone within her path.

Fleur took care of the children with her husband away. She also took care of our clothes and helped a great deal with laundry. We still had magic but with the way things were, it was easier to assign everyone jobs that would benefit the community we had created. She was great with her own daughter and Teddy, the son of Tonks and Remus. They had both gone off to the war, Tonks only being allowed there because she didn't do any fighting but instead stayed there to receive my patronus. She could disguise herself as a man if necessary.

It had been five months and not a single message back about any of the men of the Weasley family or of my own.

He was a stupid git to get involved but that's why I loved him. I worried, the only way I was able to cope was to research and strategize and send them my ideas and what needed to be done. We were so close to winning now, their forces were dwindling down to nothing.

I could practically taste the victory but it was still so far.

"You think they'll be okay?" Ginny whispered to me.

We were outside of the burrow under a large oak tree; we had been watching the stars. Moments before the men had departed we had a moment and he whispered in my ear that when I missed him to look at the same night sky he would be peering at, thinking of me. It became a nightly ritual for Ginny and I to come out here to watch it together and speak.

"I think they will, Harry is the boy-who-lived. He's the chosen one and he will defeat the forces, he got rid of Voldemort and now we're just picking up the pieces. The only reason we aren't there is because they are specifically targeting us." I reassured her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we pulled the blankets around us closer.

Ginny and I were practically sisters now; she had not bonded to Ron's girlfriend the way that Ron had intended. The silly bint was trying to become the center of attention and was clearly out to remove Ginny from the family. She had forgotten to mention any family gatherings to Ginny when they lived separately after Molly had asked her personally to get a hold of her. She created fights between Ronald and Ginny constantly as well as me. Lavender Brown-Weasley was a slag to the highest extent and the only thing she was after was the glory of having a husband at war.

"_He_ will be okay too; you do know that right Hermione. Nothing could keep him from you I think at this point, he had almost killed Voldemort himself when he found you in that basement." Ginny reminded me and I smiled.

I had closed my eyes and smiled, thinking of a happier time between us.

~o~

_"I love you—oh my god I said it. It just came out; this is worse than word vomit. Oh my god I just said vomit in front of you now twice after going I love you and I love you—you don't know how good it is to say that but I love you and I can't stop and I can't help it. I just I feel you, it's like you're a disease and there is no cure. I am just infected by you and I am okay with it because I love __**you**__." I stressed and covered my mouth quickly, staring into his dark stormy eyes. _

_I had just professed my love for him at his own wedding. I said it, moments before he's going to marry the silly bint. _

_"I—you love me?" He stuttered out and I could only nod, the tears started to prickle in my eyes and I wiped them away, willing myself to be strong._

_"How is that even possible?" he demanded from me. _

_"How can I not, do you know what it's like to love you? It's so time consuming, I can't think of anything but you in the day time, afternoon, nighttime, in the middle of the night. My dreams are filled with you and I just can't help it. It's quite maddening" I laughed trying to make light of everything. I was so silly. _

_"I—tell me no, tell me not to do this" He whispered and walked forward, disregarding his bowtie that was left untied around his neck. He stalked towards me and gripped my upper arms and rubbed them gingerly. _

_"I can't—how can I do that to you? After everything you have worked for to secure your Malfoy line." I sobbed and kept my hands cupped over my mouth. I was crying and I couldn't help it. I shook with sobs and he pulled me against his chest. _

_"I would give it all up, ask it of me. I am asking you to ask it of me" He demanded again. I felt myself struggling, how could I ask this of him? He needed to marry Astoria in order to secure his line and heritage, he would inherit his money and then all would be well. _

_"Ask it" He demanded again more forcefully and pulled me far from him and forced my chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes were hard and penetrating. The words fell from his lips like a waterfall, engulfing me and I was drowning. _

_"Stay" I begged him finally. _

_"Then it shall be done" he pulled me up to him and bent down and kissed me with a fierce passion. His tongue invading my mouth and I welcomed him willingly and cupped the back of his neck before intertwining my hands into his hair, securing him to me. _

_I had asked him to stay and he had done what I had asked without question. I couldn't have asked for anything more. _

_~o~_

"Off in a daze again" Ginny asked me. I smiled at the memory and turned to her and nodded. It was all that I had of him left now, a blissful memory that would have to last me until he was able to return home, even for a short while.

"We need to get in, it's getting too chilly for you" I told her and we both stood up and walked inside the burrow together, shutting the door lightly behind us.

"Ladies, we need to talk" Fred said from his spot on the couch. His crutches close to him and I wordlessly took the blanket off of myself and wrapped it together around Ginny and brought her over to the couch with me. Molly sat at the table while Fleur was on the ground with the children. Luna came over wordlessly and sat with Ginny and I, making a Ginny sandwich. She was the one who needed the support most out of all of us. Lavender didn't make eye contact and stood with her snooty attitude.

"I received a Patronus from George, he says that they are on the move again and thankfully because of Hermione they got out as quick as they could with only two deaths. None of them from our family but there would have been more if not for your strategizing. They believe though that if they could infiltrate the death eaters and tear them from the inside it would be best. Draco has gone undercover—I'm sorry 'Mione" Fred said carefully and the world stopped. I couldn't hear anything. I stared at him for a few moments and around the room, they had the look of concerns on their faces and I couldn't say anything. What was there left for me to say.

I gripped the chair tightly; he was less likely to die with his father on the other side. Narcissa had opted to stay with us but was in France on business for a week until she could come back on here. Lucius never could understand why his son and wife wanted to be here. His distaste for muggleborn's and muggles was still apparent.

I got up without a word and wandered to the front of the house, the rain now coming and hitting the roof of the house. The only sound in the house was the rain, dead silence from everyone else.

I wrenched open the door and walked outside in the rain and stared up at the stars in the sky.

"You stupid ferret faced prat, disgusting pig-headed, crooked smile, annoying, and foul loathsome evil little cock-a-roach of a man! How could you do this to me you bloody Slytherin! You were not from Gryffindor and yet you're becoming noble and killing me in the process!" I screamed into the rain and my breathing quickened. I felt a rage take over like there never was before. I took out my wand and shot at the ground creating explosive craters.

"How fucking dare you!" I screamed out into the night again and stomped my foot. I looked like a drowned rat but I didn't care.

"How dare you!" I shouted again into the night time at the stars. That stupid git, who did he think he was making me feel this way. I was hyperventilating from crying so hard and my shoulders shook rapidly with every step I took away from the burrow.

The tears were pouring from my eyes and I shot at the tree for practice, I could feel the eyes of all of the Wesley's on me now and Luna.

"I trusted you—you stupid ferret!" I ran over to the tree and kicked it and stared to hit it with all the strength that I could muster. How could he do this to me? I kicked the tree again and bruised my knuckles in the process of beating the fuck out of myself with the tree. I felt nothing but emptiness; I didn't feel any pain in my hand or my body.

I sunk down into the mud and covered my face with my hands and rocked. How could he do this, be so stupid. I wanted him to be the selfish man that I had come to love but he had to do this. I would never see him now; once his father got the scent of anything other than loyalty he would kill him with his bare hands because of the distress that Draco and Narcissa had caused him.

I screamed again, letting out every ounce of anger and resentment I felt inside of me.

"Hermione!" I heard Luna's little voice call through the rain and she was down next to me in the mud and pulled me into her. I cried against her and kicked up a storm but she held on tighter than she had ever hugged me.

I cried and screamed against her for what felt like hours until I was slowly picked up and brought back inside the house. Molly stripped me of my clothes in the living room, my modesty was lost and I didn't care. She pulled on new clothes for me and wrapped me up in blankets before setting me In front of the fire.

I'm dying to see him, to touch him and I'd risk everything to see him.

I stared into the dying embers of the fires and waited until everyone had fallen asleep, I would put my plan into action tonight.

I crept from the house into Arthur's old storage room and pointed my wand out.

"Expecto Patronum" I whispered.

"Go to Harry Potter. I am joining the ranks of men Harry and you will not stand in my way. You all need me and know it and I am no good here. I will hear nothing of this and you will know me by another name. Speak none of this to Malfoy; I have a bone to pick with him later. After we win this war and we will win it" I told my patronus as it shot out of my wand. I had never seen this one before though; a large growling wolf came out from my wand and ran towards the way Harry was stationed.

I felt a weight off of my shoulders.

In the dead of night I pulled scissors out and began to cut at my hair that would be the biggest giveaway for what I wanted. Once satisfied I washed off any makeup and did a wrapping magically around my chest. I looked like a scrawny boy now.

I stared at myself in the mirror before leaving a note for the rest of them, telling them not to be panicked. I grabbed my bag which had everything I owned inside and took my wand out and stared at the burrow. I walked as far as I could while still having it in sight.

I pulled a simple male wizard robe and a cap on my head to hide myself more; I didn't want to stand out. I dirtied my face with my wand so that it would make me look manlier and looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready.

_Pop. _

~o~

I caught my footing in the middle of a large field. I saw a few tents in the distance and made my way over; I kept my head down and my pack over my shoulder. They would surely lead me to Harry and hopefully Tonks so I could talk to her.

I was a woman on a mission and damn I would not fail.

I sprinted through the fields and recognized one of the charms I had created over the entire field. They were hiding, I pressed my wand against it and pushed through mumbling the counter charm and safely slipped through the field.

I opened my eyes to see more tents and we were creating weapons, wizards were walking around; none of them noticing me.

I sucked in a breath and put my head down and started to walk through the whole throng of people. I looked for the tent that I had come to be familiar with when we hunted horcrux's. By now the Weasley's would have seen my note for them and Harry would have sent a Patronus to them. I set my eyes on the tent that had a patch on it, I had made that patch. No one seemed to question me and I would have to get Harry to up our defenses. I walked through the opening of the tent and set my bag down.

There was a large table in the middle of the room. Harry, Remus, Tonks, Draco, and a few other men were there. Harry was ranting about something and suddenly I saw a Doe come running through towards Harry. Had none of them notice me?

"Harry! She left us a note; you need to make her return as soon as possible. She is in no condition to be out here. She may do something terrible" The doe cried out before disappearing before my eyes.

"What's she talking about Potter" Draco spat.

"Nothing, Luna seems to have run off. She got some bad news alright? Everyone is dismissed. Go to your stations. You know what to do, we are ending this" He yelled out at the people in the room. I watched Draco closely; he had on death eater's robes and covered his face with a mask before sneering at Harry and disapparated.

Remus and Tonks took each other's hands and walked out. I made my presence known and coughed. Harry quickly turned to look at me and gave me a look.

"Don't. I'm not a barefoot and pregnant missus and I can fight. No one will be the wiser" I smiled and quickly ran over to hug him tightly.

"Mione, he's going to kill you once he realizes that you aren't at home. I don't know what you think you're going to do" Harry sighed.

"More then what's happening now, you want people to infiltrate the death eaters right?" I questioned him.

"I cannot have you in there, they will kill you. They know all of the purebloods and that is all they are accepting. That's the only reason I'm sending in Draco" He told me and rubbed my arms soothingly.

"I love you Harry and I love him. I cannot let this happen. I think I may know how to end this" I told him seriously and shoved him towards the table. We had marked out every place that they had hit. The only reason the death eaters were still so powerful was because of the residual magic that had been left after Voldemort died. The last part of him was transferred into a few rings and they had been stolen. We had tried to destroy them ourselves but they weren't like horcrux's.

"How?" he questioned.

"I couldn't send it in a patronus but what killed Voldemort Harry? What was the only thing that could protect you?" I asked him.

"Love" He said immediately.

"The Love that a mother has for her child you mean, it's not just any kind of love but the ultimate kind. There is a rumor that Persephone's mother gave her daughter a sword, it isn't like the sword of Gryffindor. Her mother gave it to her when she was kidnapped by Hades. Yes they grew to love one another but in case something was ever to happen she would have protection. If we find the sword then we can destroy the rings" I told him and started to write on the board.

I circled a few of the areas that the sword was sighted in.

"You cannot be serious, Hermione this is a legend. We cannot base a war strategy on a legend." He spluttered.

"We can't base it off what we are doing now. Their dark mark is powerful only because of the rings the leaders are keeping. If we can get the sword we can cut off their magic. It's far superior to ours only because of that." I reasoned with him and pulled some of the books I had been doing the research with and pushed them on the table.

"Can't you go home?" He asked.

"Harry, I cut my hair and my breasts are killing me from this binding. I'm staying and you will be sending out a group to look for these swords. While you do that I will go and get the rings." I said and slapped my hand down on the table.

"Whoa! How are you going to get the rings, I can just have Draco easily—"He trailed off when I glared at him.

"Draco has to show his loyalty. You know that they take tramps in all the time. I want Tonks with me; we'll go in as being captured. They will keep us alive because you want us alive. We are an asset to them because it will mean you will surrender to them." I told him. He shook his head a few times and pushed his glasses back up on his face.

"You can't—they might rape you. Do you understand what that means? I can't put you in danger. I'll have Draco do it and I will allow you to stay here and I won't tell him. You can fight but I won't put you in that type of danger" He responded. I breathed in slowly and contemplated what he was saying, it was fair enough.

"Fine but I want in on every meeting and authority. You tell no one who I am, say I'm from America and that I was well versed in spells. Hermione recommended me because if they know I'm a girl and the death eaters catch wind of it then they can use it to their advantage. I'll be the first target. I'm Tom" I said hurried.

"Change your voice for merlin's sake and you can stay here with me. We're going out tonight on a raid though, are you coming with us?" He asked and I nodded.

"Let's see what you did with that damn hair now" He laughed and I pulled off the cap and he gasped.

"Oh Draco is going to kill you" He laughed harder and ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled. Draco would be devastated, he loved my long curly hair but I could grow it back quickly if I really wanted too.

"I'll use a glamour spell later but you need to fill me in" I told him and put my cap back on and we walked outside of the tent towards the apparition point. He filled me in on what we were doing; we had caught wind of some of their higher ups. They were going to be in a small village near Glasgow. They were having an important meeting and Draco would be there as well. We were to wait until after they had partied away, and were drunk enough that we could catch a few prisoners.

Rudolphus Lestrange was in charge a long with Antonin Dolohov and they still had Greyback doing their dirty business. He was upset when Molly had killed his wife and now was seeking revenge. He had a ring and so did Dolohov.

I filled in Harry on what was happening on the home front and all about Ginny and her ever growing belly, she was about to pop soon. Harry was pleased but you could see the hurt in his eye, he was missing his wife and he may just miss the birth of his own child.

"Everything will work itself out" I promised him.

We went to the apparition point and he took my arm in his and we disapparated from the field.

~o~

"Expelliarmus!"

"Finite Incantatum!"

"Immobulus"

"Morsmorde!" Dolohov yelled out and pointed his wand towards the skies. I apparted to the top of a roof and saw Tonks was battling with some common death eaters, no one of importance.

"Reducto!" I called out towards them and they were thrown from the roof. Tonks looked over and we shared a smile and I bowed my head before apparating towards another building where I could see Draco fake battling with an order member. I looked around and shot a stinging hex towards another death eater.

"Protego!" I heard Harry's shouts and ran towards him. Rudolphus and he were dueling in the middle of the town.

Apparating to the top of the tallest building I raised my wand to the sky and muttered the spell we had all chanted the night of Dumbledore's death and the one that Luna had come up with. Light sparked from my wand as it rose to the sky and diminished the Dark Mark that had formed over the town. Others had stopped what they were doing and watched in amazement. We had only been able to get rid of the dark mark once but now we had the right material to do it.

I felt myself being pushed from the building and watched as Dolohov smiled cruelly down at me. I closed my eyes tight and clutched my wand, apparating down to the ground safely towards Harry. I put my wand in my pocket and pointed a measly finger up at him and muttered nonverbal spells in my head and the building had caught fire and he was stuck on the roof.

I smiled back and backed away before apparating to the top of another building so I could watch my handy work. He shot spells at his legs and tried pulling on him. I would let him go after most of his skin had fallen off. It would take weeks to repair that and he would be out of commission.

I had been one of the few who could do wandless magic.

"I want that wizard!" he shouted and pointed at me. A few death eaters dared to approach my roof and I pulled out my wand and began to duel with them, sending one into a body bind and the other became disarmed before I shrank his wand.

I watched as Draco apparted towards the roof that Dolohov was and 'attempted' to remove him. I could see the fire burning him as well and I waved a hand out towards the building as the fire burned down and released Dolohov from his body bind and Draco pulled him away.

"I'll get you!" He hissed over at me.

"I'll be seeing you in hell Dolohov!" I called out, my voice deeply masculine. I looked around and saw only a few death eaters remained, we had wiped out at least half at this conference. Lestrange was on the ground coughing up blood and I smiled.

"You may see me a lot sooner" I muttered and apparted down next to him to take a hair from his head.

"Tom! Let's go" Harry called out and I ran out towards him and took his hand, we apparted back to the camp. Our side was cheering heavily and Harry pulled me into the tent. We needed to know what damage we had done.

"We're going to have to wait for Malfoy to come back with our numbers and we can let him know what we're looking for. I'll send out a scouting party to this location Mione and then I think we could really win. Now, what the hell do you think you were doing? You used wandless magic. Now they know what you can do" He hissed out the last part.

"The better, I hate to break it to you Harry but brute force is the only way. I'm always for a plan but our plans are not working. If I could walk into that damn Malfoy Mansion right now I would! I would take the whole bloody place down with me inside of it. If it would end the war then I would do it" I yelled back.

"You know we can't let you do that and were not sending anyone on a suicide mission" He replied and started to move pieces around the large map.

"Isn't that what Draco is doing? You know he's going to get killed, I'm preventing that." I slapped the table.

"He's doing what is best. He won't get killed all he has to do is pretend that he believes in all of their nonsense. He's feeding us information and they are none the wiser. We've been doing this for a while Mione but you never knew. The only reason we thought to tell you now was because Draco said they were bringing him into higher ranks." Harry put his hand on my shoulder and I glared down at the board. They had been doing this behind my back.

"When is the next raid?" I spat out.

"Tomorrow, once we get this sword of yours and the rings then we can go raid the mansion. I'll let you in all of your glory be the first one in" Harry assured me.

"I want the whole house brought down. You need to see your son being born and I want to start my life, this ridiculous war" I groaned in annoyance. We had been fighting unconsciously since we were eleven and it was about time it ended.

"It will end I assure you." He promised and pulled me into his embrace.

~o~

A few months had already passed and I was only ever allowed to see Draco at meetings, he never once acknowledged me. He asked once who the hell I was and Harry only said that I was Tom and that I was sent here by Hermione. He never questioned me afterwards.

He never stuck around either, he would go to his tent for a few moments and then he would go back to the manor.

I had ended up sleeping in his tent on more than one occasion, just being near his blankets and pillow let me sleep peacefully. I was always warned though when he was coming back by Harrys stag and I left the tent immediately even if I was sleepy.

Being around the men was hard; none were the wiser and treated me like one of them including all of the Weasley's. It was embarrassing when they talked 'guy talk' in front of me and I had to pretend to be one of them. Charlie had mentioned the 'knockers' for lack of better words on one of our mutual friends and I had to hide my blush when I had to agree.

Bathing was the worst time and I tried to bathe only at night after the last fiasco.

I was glad for potions that kept my period away and even worse were their bathroom habits. They would pee in the woods out in the open and didn't care who saw. I had now been exposed to many of my friends and they didn't seem to know.

It was late at night, past midnight and I crept from Harry's tent and went towards the lake that everyone had used to bathe in. I pulled a few towels with me a long with my soaps and wand. I would be able to finally get the dirt off of my body and it ached.

I stood behind the bushes and slipped out of my clothes and my bindings before slipping into the water. Staying close to the rocks was always my strategy so that no one would see me however it was night time and the only thing here was the moon. I dunked my head under the water and quickly scrubbed at my short hair and started to wash my body as well.

"Oh—sorry" I looked up and saw Draco standing there in the water, waist deep. I turned my head away from him.

"S'alright, how are you?" I made conversation with him and kept my eyes away from his body. I hadn't seen him in so long. I missed being with him and holding him and now here he was so close to me but I couldn't.

"Tired—do you really know Mia?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I was friends with her father and helped her. When I heard that she was in trouble I rushed here. Why?" I asked him and stayed under the water, swimming further from him. I wrapped my arms around my torso, pressing my breasts close to my chest and away from him.

"No reason—she never mentioned you and she tells me everything" He murmured and I watched him look over me.

"I'm not that important, she probably didn't think twice. You hoping this ends soon?" I questioned and conjured a shaver up and started to shave my legs under water, away from him.

"Merlin yes, I bought this flat for us a while ago. We never got to see it but when I go back to the Weasley's I'm going to ask her to move in with me." He sighed and I watched him with a calculating gaze while he washed off today's dirt.

"Good for you. She's probably upset she's at home" I said softly. I felt terrible lying to him.

"She needs too; I'll never be able to finish this properly if I know she's out here. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." He slapped his face lightly.

"I'm a likeable guy or so I've been told. My face screams tell me your story" I joked with him and regretted it. That didn't sound like something a guy would say at all. I groaned silently and wiped my face.

"Yeah, well just keep away alright? I have enough 'likeable' people around me. Potters got this bloody idea that there is a sword out there that will kill their magic. I've seen the shit they can do and it's not magic it's bloody brutal human will" He shuttered and I swam a bit closer to him and silently let the binding cover my chest so I could stand up slightly in the water next to him. It was close enough to my skin colour and I kept my arms crossed and my shoulder slumped.

"Man you just got to believe or have some faith; I know Hermione came up with that. She's been doing a lot of research while you all have been gone" I defended myself.

"Yeah well she needs to realize this is war. I don't think she quite gets it, she acts like it can be over and done with but she hasn't seen the battle. They don't care if you're a woman or a child" He shuttered again and I had to restrain myself from touching his arm.

"I visited her and Potter's girl before I came here. You think they don't get it but the thing is they were in this battle before you and now they are forced to watch you all go and they are powerless. You may think you've seen more battle but they're feeling it." I told him quietly and walked away and towards the rock so that I could pull my pants on without him seeing me.

"Did she look okay?" He called out, thank merlin he didn't follow me. I slipped my under shirt on and buttoned up my other shirt and stood up near the lake side.

"You'll see her soon, have faith" I told him and walked away, gripping the handle on my wand. I wanted to cry and run into the water and tell him I was here the entire time. I was slightly disappointed he didn't recognize me but it was for the best. I had changed myself so much to look like a scrawny man that I wasn't surprised anymore.

I slept that night in Harry's tent. I waited for Harry to join me in the tent but he never came, he had been conversing with Tonks and Remus. Tonks knew who I was, she was well informed about everything and if she knew then Remus would know as well.

I saw Ron walking around here quite a lot but he never came up to me. I didn't blame him though he was one of the crudest men out there when they talked.

~o~

More months had passed and I knew it was time for Ginny to give birth soon. I was just as excited as the letters I had received from Tonks when Ginny was talking about the baby. Harry looked like he was glowing these days despite everything.

I didn't blame him; we had one last place that we were supposed to be going today.

"Tom!" he called out and burst through the tent.

"We have the sword. The final battle is happening so get your things on and let's go." He strode over to me and pulled me into a fierce hug. "You brilliant witch" He kissed my forehead and I beamed at him. I walked towards the mirror that we had and placed a spell on my hair, letting it grow back to the natural length it once possessed and took off my body binding.

I wanted to kill Dolohov like this. He had not bested me ever.

I placed a bit of rouge on my cheeks and grabbed my wand and walked out of the Tent, everyone was hustling to get their things on and we all walked toward the apparition point.

"Mione!" I heard George call out and I smiled at him.

"Hello there George" I pulled him into a hug and Bill and Charlie ran over to hug me as well. It was nice to see them all. Neville came over last and quickly hugged me to him. The nerves that had settled over the crowds of people could be felt, it was nearly impenetrable.

"Everyone, listen up" I watched as Harry stood above the crowds on a podium and he nodded towards me and I made my way up the stairs. I knew Draco wouldn't be here so it didn't matter.

"Hermione and I have found a way to bring down the death eaters once and for all. Our brilliant witch has been on the front lines for us and joined all of our raids this year. I know that it is snowing and everyone is miserable and tired but we have fought a good fight. We have stayed behind our principles and we are now winning. We will be able to live in a peaceful world once and for all. I ask you to join us as brothers and fly with us! I want to hear your battle cry when we meet them head on and destroy not only them but their headquarters and all ideals! We will purge this world of their dark and twisted magic" He called out to the crowd. The men screamed and chanted at the top of their lungs and lifted their wands towards us in salute.

"Once we have killed every death eater we will bring their house down. Azkaban is too clean of a place for the likes of them!" he called out to the crowd and another cheer erupted. He was a great leader, he may not have been the smartest at potions or charms but he could lead men blindly into battle.

"Will you fight with us?" He screamed again and was met with an overwhelming response of Yes's. He stepped aside and let me step in his place; I didn't know what he wanted me to say but when I saw everyone's faces. They were tired, lonely and in need of their families.

"I have been on the other side; I know what your women are feeling. When we arrive, fight with everything you have and tenfold and feel your spouses and family helping you. Fight until you cannot anymore and even then fight more. We will win and you will all be reunited with your families. Merlin, Morgana and Circe bless!" I bellowed out and the men cheered and I took Harry's hand in mine and we shared a look before Disapparating to the manor.

We lay on the outskirts, the Manor in our vision and I cringed. Last time I had been here I was tortured by Bellatrix.

"Draco is going to signal us and start the fight inside. I'm going to go find Rudolphus and you need to Kill Dolohov. Neville has the sword so as soon as you get the rings, find him." Harry whispered to me as we crouched behind a hill waiting for our signal.

"Harry?" I questioned softly.

"Yeah?" He looked over at me and I smiled softly.

"If something were to happen, take care of him. He's strong. I love you too" I hugged him to my side and quickly crouched down again on my side.

"You know I will Mione. I love you too. We'll do this and I can finally see James" He smiled. Ginny had sent him a Patronus moments after we apparated. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy. She had also inquired about me but we sent nothing back. Nothing was set in stone and I didn't want to worry her any more than I had.

"We're in this together" I held out my hand to him and he took it tightly.

We waited a few more moments before I saw a red flare shoot out into the sky. That was our signal. The wards were down and I imagined the ballroom that I was tortured in and apparated straight into the mess and fire. Wizards were coming in from all around.

I ran through the mess and throngs of wizards until I saw Greyback. He was eating one of the order members.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted and for the first time I killed someone. I stood their stunned for a moment when I saw him go lifeless and drop to the ground. It felt good to use an unforgiveable though, a power I never knew coursed through me and I fled from the room to search out for Dolohov.

I ran through the halls and finally made it inside the dungeons; if he was anywhere he may have been here torturing some poor muggles.

No one seemed to be in the basement except for in a room with a wooden door. There was a slight pounding on it.

"Alohomora" I whispered and it opened up. I looked inside to see shivering house elf's with their families and my heart clenched.

"Who did this to you?" I asked them quietly and crouched down. They all moved back against the stone walls. They were probably told they needed to stay here because house elves could apparate almost anywhere.

"The master" one spit out and the others cried in disgust.

"I am a friend of dobby's, I promise to help. Please come out and go home with your families. If you do not have another home then please go to the Burrow and they will help you. Tell them that Hermione has sent you" I assured them. I heard rejoices and small little pitiful thank yous before I watched as the house elf's apparated in small clusters probably towards the burrow. I walked out and looked through the cells of the Dungeon until I crossed Malfoy Sr. His body lay dead on the stone cold ground. I couldn't bring myself to even shed a tear or feel remorse for him. He had made his decision and was okay wit letting his wife and son die.

I searched through the rest of the manor and body binded a few death eaters and passed Neville on my way in.

"Harry's working on killing Rudolphus, I found some more dark magic artifacts and when I brought the sword down on them they turned to dust. I'm going searching" He told me and I nodded.

One curse hit me in the leg and I crumpled to the ground and gritted my teeth when I finally was able to get up after casting a few protection spells.

I searched through every room but found nothing, my limp slowing me down until I returned back to the ballroom and saw Draco and Dolohov battling it out. Dolohov suddenly had the upper hand against Draco and shot him across the room and slammed him into one of the portraits.

"Reducto" I called out to him again and he was thrown into the side wall and where his feet were was blown up. I was angry, how dare he touch him.

I looked up and saw Draco angry at me but ignored him, if looks could kill. I knew that he didn't want me anywhere near this fighting but he still had no right to tell me what to do.

"Stupefy" I whispered and Dolohov was knocked back down and knocked out. I crouched over him and searched through his things until I found the ring in his pocket. I felt the ring and it was rather enchanting. A diamond with a small drop of something that looked like blood had been formed inside of it like a crystal. That must have been part of his magic that he kept here.

"What are you doing here" Draco hissed and pulled on my arm away from the body. I clenched the ring tightly in my fist and looked away from him for a moment to compose myself.

"I am here, fixing things. I wasn't going to let you do this alone" I yelled back and pushed him back from me. I loved him but he was frustrating. Ever since they had made this rule it felt like the men were superior to us even though we were the commodity that couldn't be lost.

"Damnit, Hermione. How am I supposed to know if you're in trouble?" He yelled and shouted a spell at the door locking us in here. The doors closed and it was just us three now inside the room. I wanted to shout at him more and tell him that I was capable of this; surely he knew enough that I was.

"I need you to trust me. We're going to win; I need to find Neville so we can kill this soul. Please, Draco" I begged him and he pulled me to his chest, I hated these damn death eater's robes but I felt good to be in his embrace again. I hugged him back and he wiped the tears that were running down my face. I had never missed him more

"I love you" I whispered against his chest.

"As do I love, I will always love you. I'll bring this to Neville, I know where he is. Finish him and don't be nice, leave as soon as it's done" he leaned down and captured my lips with his own and I kissed him back with everything I had. His kisses were pure.

"It's not too late you know" I whispered to him. I clutched his robes in my hand after passing the ring to him and I couldn't meet him in the eye, surely he knew what I was talking about.

"For what?" He questioned.

"Us, I know you told me last time that—with this war. We may never be able to be together and with everything. It's not over. We have time" I reminded him. We were never officially together but we just were together. We never needed a label and everyone in the order knew not to question us or our loyalties to each other. We were exclusive without saying anything.

"Because of you love, we have all the time in the world. I love you" He whispered again before apparating out of my arms just when Dolohov was starting to come around. I wanted to finish this job and get out of here if it was permitted but the ring was not destroyed yet.

"Filthy little mudblood, we should have killed you first" He snarled and lifted himself up. It was no fair to duel him. His wand was gone and it was just us. I didn't care about a fair fight, nothing in this world had ever been fair and I didn't particularly care now that it started.

"I'm killing you now, don't worry dear" I sneered and pointed my wands at the curtains in the house.

"Incendio" I whispered and the curtains lit on fire. I quickly threw up the wards I had around the place which would trap him and pricked my finger, it evaporated into the air.

"What have you done?" He screamed.

"What I promised, it looks like my dirty blood is sealing us in. Blood magic" I hissed and threw up an invisible barrier, keeping him in the corner as I watched the floor around him consumes him in fire. He couldn't apparate away and now he was trapped within my protective forces. I had lost every bit of pureness in myself.

I looked away when his skin caught on fire and he started to burn to death before my eyes. He screamed at the top of his lungs and I felt the magic in the air had ceased to exist. Neville had gotten the last ring. I swallowed and watched as the place started to go up in smoke.

I heard everyone retreating and screaming that we had perhaps won the war. Everyone was joyful and they rushed from the house or apparated.

I did what was supposed to be done. I placed the wards around the room and kept him inside with me, he was wailing like no other and soon his voice had died down as flames engulfed the room. I had done blood magic and it couldn't be reversed. I looked to the floor that I had once withered in pain against. I lay down in the same spot and curled up.

I was okay.

~o~

I stirred and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around cautiously. I half expected myself to be in a room of white like Harry had described. I was inside a burned house. I looked around and lifted myself up. No one was around and it was deathly quiet.

Had the other's left?

I yawned and looked around again and blinked a couple of times. I was supposed to be dead and I didn't know why I wasn't. I had put blood magic around the room so it would all be consumed. There was a small part around me of the floor that hadn't been burned.

_"Sweetie, were here" _I looked around and it looked like Lily and James Potter along with Severus. They were dead though.

"Why are you here" I questioned softly and squinted my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

_"My dear Severus asked us to come here, he cares a great deal for his godson. You care a great deal for his godson and were willing to do the ultimate so that everyone could live. Go home—we will take care of everything from here" _she smiled at me warmly. Even Snape had a smile on his face when he looked over at Lily. James did not look offended but took his wife's hand and nodded towards me. I swallowed and gave a head bow, I was in their debt.

I was saved. I swallowed hardly and got up on wobbly knees. The smoke was burning white around me, the fire was out. I stayed put in my spot and limped quietly outside of the Manor towards the apparition point. I prayed that I wasn't too late and no one had thought me dead.

I finally made it after what felt like hours, I couldn't run and the smoke in my throat made me cough and my lungs burned.

I held my wand tightly and apparated towards the burrow. It was night time and I wiped my eyes and the mud off of my pants while I limped towards it, falling down the hill a few times.

"Ginny" I called out, my voice hoarse and husky. I wanted nothing more than for her to come out of the house with James to greet me again.

"Harry" I called again and prayed for the same thing but I was at a loss, no one was coming out of the house, they probably couldn't hear me despite the sound of the crack of apparition.

"Draco" I called lastly and coughed terribly, I probably had lung damage from laying there. The lights were on in the house and I dropped to the ground after I got through the field. I was near the silly tire swing that Molly insisted we install.

I coughed a few more times before I heard the door slam open.

"Oh Mione!" Harry yelled and I saw the other's start pouring out of the house. I was dirtying and gross and that just made me all the more embarrassed. I tried to stand up on my own but Harry rushed over and helped me stand. I leant against him.

I finally saw Draco standing there in the doorway before he strode over to me. I felt my eyes water and I rushed to his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He cupped my face in his hand and kissed my dirty forehead.

"You stupid girl, how could you be so stupid? I told you to kill him and leave. You stayed, you're so stupid" He mumbled against my forehead and pulled me tight against him. I could feel a few of his tears drop onto my cheek and it made me smile wider, I hated him crying but to see his concern come to this felt wonderful. I had never seen him cry, let alone show emotion like this.

"I guess we do crazy things for the ones we love" I tried to laugh it off but winced. He kept me close to him and I didn't want it to end.

"You know I always pictured you being here waiting for me to arrive, not the other way around" he whispered against my hair.

"I'm not girly enough for that" I teased him and Molly pushed people out of the way so she could have healers help me properly. He never left my side through the entire thing though. I was finally able to speak properly three days later.

We had done it, we had saved the wizarding world and I had my family back.

~o~

"Mia?" Draco asked as we lay in bed at the Burrow. Things were starting to be rebuilt and we couldn't leave just yet, every day we were consulted by the ministry and started to appoint new heads of departments.

I couldn't leave Ginny with the baby either even though Harry had taken time off from helping the world and helped Ginny but when she told him to get his ass to work so she could have him at home permanently he was quick to help the ministry. People were thinking of making Arthur the new Minister of Magic and he had rallied many supporters behind him.

"Yeah?" I whispered and turned over; I was naked except for the sheet that hung off both of our bodies. Our bed was comfy and Draco made sure to have goose feather pillows and Egyptian cotton bed sheets. I had never felt better. He was naked with me under here, neither of us slept in pajamas anymore. We felt the need to touch each other through the night, not in a sexual manner but his skin against mine calmed me from my nightmares.

It was innocent but intimate touches that kept me sane and able to get a good night's rest.

"Why were you in the war?" He asked suddenly and I blushed. I didn't want to tell him that we had taken a bath together without his knowledge and I was afraid of him being mad. In the manor he looked like he could kill when he found out that I was there.

"You know Tom?" I asked gently. I looked up at his face but there was no recognition for what I was about to say to him, he still assumed that Tom was just another guy that was in the Army.

"The bloke who you sent from America, yeah? He talked really highly of you and I guess he knows your father. Really scrawny dude too" he muttered and I giggled and pulled myself into his embrace. I didn't want to come out and say it properly to him, but he did deserve the truth from me.

"I am not a scrawny dude" I kissed his neck and defended myself. I thought I looked like a nice handsome boy.

"No, you did not spend most of the time on the front line, you mean that was you and Dolohov" He questioned and pulled away from me. I pouted and rolled my eyes while he looked horrified at the thought of me in the army.

"You do know I was in the army before they started to target women so you can just take that idea and shove it right where it belongs—" I huffed. "—I got into a fight with the tree out front after Fred told me you were going under cover and I couldn't stay here. I chopped off all my hair and went undercover. Only three people knew it was me but I was on every raid this year and the brains behind the sword. So thanks for having faith in me" I prodded him with my finger teasingly and he tensed.

"So you know about the place?" He asked quietly. I could see the look of concern and embarrassment written all over his face.

"I just told you that you didn't have faith in me and that's what you ask? I know about the place. You haven't asked me though" I nuzzled my face into his naked shoulder. He was really something else; I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Move in with me?" He whispered into my hair and I smiled.

"Always" I repeated.

**/ I watched quite a bit of Mulan lately and I always wondered if something like this were to happen what would our lovely Hermione do? Personally this seems totally plausible and something that this brilliant witch would do. **

**She couldn't stand having everyone out there while she was at home like some barefoot and pregnant woman, not that I wouldn't mind writing a Hermione like that. **

**I also read a few where Hermione and Draco are reunited after the war and it's this big meeting and they're like I missed you and how could you be so far away. I don't think Hermione could personally stay away that long. **

**I loved writing this and I'll probably edit it like I do with all of my works now a day on a different day and add more. That includes dialogue and details. **

**K.**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
